Creator King Ryuuwon
is the leader of the Jaryuu Tribe that hunts the Precious for his own ambition to rid the world of humans and creator of the Dragonoid Soldier Jaryuu and rivals with BoukenRed. Biography Origin About two hundred years before Boukenger, he was a scholar who was obsessed with the Lemuria's civilizations. He was abandoned on an island because his co-workers left him while they went off with the treasure they had found. He began to dislike humans so much that he came to resent them. So he used his knowledge, created a potion from the ancient Lemurian text that would give him the power of the dragon, and became an 'adventurer' who wanted to use the Precious to get revenge on humanity. Boukenger Ryuuwon wields two swords on his person as well as a gun that can also enlarge his minions. He and Arch Priest Gajah don't get along, though they both share a common enemy in the Boukengers, so they sometimes work together, usually because of Gajah's slyness. One such team up with Gajah to find the Precious Manuscript of Leon Giordana, which resulted in defeat, but Gajah used the information he obtained without Ryuuwon realizing it until it was too late. In task 29, Ryuuwon reveals his special sword move: His swords shine with green and black flames and at the voice of "the power of my dream!", Ryuuwon delivers a double horizontal cut. He was at last defeated by Satoru's Golden Slash attack, but he returned in Task 33, gaining help from Furious Demon God Gai and Grand Beast Rei to capture Natsuki Mamiya and gain control of the Precious Sun of Lemuria to power Grand. He was tricked in returning the favor to the Questers by getting the Philosopher's Herb for them. His body started to fail him in time from creating all the monsters that he had created before Task 47. So he went after Pandora's box to seek more power for his ambition. But he was defeated by Gajah before he could do anything. Before he died from being destroyed, he took his own life, telling Satoru that this was the fate of an adventurer. But he reappeared in the Precious Storage Bank using his ability, Jaryuu Soul Tranmission. His objective was to steal the Lemuria's egg to throw himself in the egg to become a Mystical Beast and stop having human limitations. But he was defeated by BoukenRed and returned to being human. He was shocked that he returned to his human form. He went inside the Previous Storage Bank. He knew the countdown had been set up. He refused to allow the Lemuria's Egg get blown up soon. Akashi tried to tell him to stop, but he had to grab him to make sure he didn't have a chance to deactivate the countdown so he could easily obtain the Lemuria's Egg fearing that he'd let him transform into a Mystical Beast. He demanded him to let go of him and told him his reason why he was trying to deactivate the countdown. Akashi promised he'd protect people's dream, but Ryuuwon didn't like that by calling him a fool because he didn't entirely know what would happened if he plans to protect people's dreams; other people may not want his protection. Akashi confronted him about his goals and about Ryuuwon himself having dreams, but the now human dragon king. As S.G.S. annihilated the Precious Bank as a safeguard against the approaching Gajah. Ryuuwon, still human due to wearing his power down from the final battle, was presumed killed in the destruction of the Precious vault. Although Ryuuwon was killed, the Jaryuu that survived are intent on fulfilling his goal of a world without humans. Revival Four years after his death, Ryuuwon was revived into his monster form, thanks to the Precious known as the Heart of Hades and a mere Jaryu troop who beat back the Zgormin forces of the Zangyack that tried to take the Heart of Hades, only for the troop to be incinerated by the power flux the Heart pumped out upon Ryuuwon's revival. Upon being revived, he encounters Captain Marvelous, Luka Millfy, and his old rival Satoru Akashi. Using his newfound power, He traps the three in the cave where he was resurrected and attacks the remaining Gokaigers and Insarn, the latter fleeing soon after. Eventually, he's brought down by the Gokaigers using the power of the Boukengers by removing the Heart of Hades from his chest, and then defeated by GokaiSilver Gold Mode's Legendream. However, the power of the Precious was still coursing through him as he grew tall in an attempt to destroy everything. However, the Gokaigers defeated him by using the Greater Power of the Boukengers, which summoned an astral projection of GoGo Gattai DaiBouken and equipped GokaiOh with the GoGo Ken, and he was defeated once more by the Gokai Adventure Drive finisher. Stats *Height - 214.7cm (Boukenger); 215 cm (Gokaiger) **Giant Form - 53.8m *Weight - 157kg **Giant Form - 392.5t Ryuuwonconcept.png|concept art Ryuuwon2concept.png|concept art Notes *He is based on Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger's Daizyuzin and his sword is based on God Horn. *He is the only past villain to appear in Gokaiger as himself in modern times, not be a descendant or be encountered in the past prior to their own death like Metal Alice of the Agent and Shitari of the Bones. *His name is based on Appearances **''Last Task: The Endless Adventure Spirits'' * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 21: The Adventurer Heart'' **''Ep. 45: The Confused Ninja'' }} See Also External links *Revived Ryuuwon on the TV Asahi site Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai Villains Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Jaryuu Clan Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Negative Syndicates Category:Sentai Dragon Themed Villain Category:Sentai Fire-elemental Monsters Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Dragon Themed Villains